I'm the Daughter of a Vampire
by Kywal Kittie
Summary: Ishtar is married to Duzell! The moved somewhere far away from the castle, and even though they didn't find Phelios, they still set aside some time for themselves... and now, Ishtar is pregnant! How will the child fair when she learns about her father? An
1. Chapter 1

Howdy! Yep, another story!

Summary: Ishtar is married... to Duzell! They moved somewhere far away from the castle, and even though Duzell still didn't find Phelios's reincarnation, they still set aside some time just for them... and now, Ishtar is pregnant! How will the child fair when she finds out that her father once was a Vampire King? What if this child just happens to be the reincarnation of Phelios?

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY Vampire Game people... (cries)

Chapter one: Only 5 more months...

Princess Ishtar used to live in a castle, but not any more. Now she lives with Duzell, not-anywhere-near the castle. The two are married... or 'bonded forever', as Duzie says. Vampires don't necessarily like the word 'married', they think it's too human-ish.

Ishtar was pregnant in her 4th month. For Duzie, it was like living with a mood-changing ring. Red full of anger at one time, blue full of sadness at another. Duzie was thinking about stuff when he heard a yell from Ishtar from the other room. He rushed to the room to see what was wrong, and he saw the Princess trying to stand up.

"Duuuzzziieee...!" Ishtar complained. Duzell walked over to her and helped her up. "I hate being like this!"

_Oh no, not another hot flash..._ Duzell thought.

"I can't stand up without asking for help, I'm constantly tired, and now, I CAN'T SEE MY FEET!" She threw herself into Duzie, and he hugged her. ...Duzie thought he was getting soft... Ishtar started to cry. "Y...You don't... sniff. ...think that I'm a... sniff... handicap, do you?"

"No, of course not. I love you just the way you are." Duzie was right. He _was_ getting soft. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ishtar perked up and out of that latest mood-swing.

"Oh! That must be Darres!" Ishtar chirped.

"...Darres? Why is he here?" Duzell questioned Ishtar.

"I invited him over! I hope you don't mind." Ishtar walked to the door and opened it. Sure enough, it was Darres. "Come in..!"

"Oh---okay." He stepped inside. But someone was behind him. A woman with short, brown hair and dark brown eyes. Once Ishtar saw her, she stopped.

"...Hello...?" Ishtar said to her.

"Oh, this is Kana." Darres answered.

"Ka...na?" Ishtar asked. "are you married to her?"

Darres put his head down, and Kana nodded. "Yes." Kana said sweetly. Then Kana bent down to Ishtar's height and whispered in her ear, "so where's your husband, umm... Duzie was it?"

"Oh, he's over there!" Ishtar said.

Everyone walked in. Once Darres saw Duzell standing in the hallway, he waved kindly. Ever since Ishtar and Duzell had gotten 'bonded forever', Darres had been nicer to the vampire. ...Even if he was the _pure opposite_ of the royal bloodline.

Duzie walked over to him and bent down to Ishtar. "They know?" He whispered to Ishtar.

"Yeah, I told Darres, and he just said 'Please be happy'." Ishtar answered.

"Oh." Duzell said, leaning up again.

Kana walked over and waved to Duzie. Duzie shook her hand, and they went to sit down and talk.

XXX—XXX—XXX—XXX—XXX—XXX

"Do you like where you live, I mean, outside the castle?" Kana asked.

"Yeah, its okay..." Ishtar said. "Just Duzie and I!"

"Since we're closest to Ci Xeneth, occasionally we would get a visit from Falan and Illsaide." Duzie said.

"Oh, Duzell...?" Kana started. "Ishtar said that you can... transform into a Kyawl... umm..."

"Hmmm...?"

"C...Can you turn into one... for me...?" Kana said, blushing. "Cause I love cats, especially Kyawls!"

"H-Huh?" Duzie stated.

"Kana here loves cats. We have about ...5 Kyawls at home. She's crazy about them." Darres said.

Duzell stayed silent, and Ishtar spoke for him. "Now since he has 100 vampire power, he doesn't really like turning into his Kyawl form... But he'll do it anyway, won't you Duzie?"

Duzell put his head down. He couldn't argue. Even super-powerful as he is, even he knew never to mess with a bitchy pregnant woman. So he did. POOF! Kyawl-Duzie!

"OOH!" Kana said joyfully, picking up Duzie and petting him. After about 10 min. of Kana-happiness, she put Duzie down. He walked to his and Ishtar's room and POOFED back to normal. When he came out again, Kana and Ishtar were talking about the baby.

"...So what are your top two names?" Kana asked.

"Well..." Ishtar began. Duzie sat down, so Ishtar leaned on his shoulder. "If it's a boy... Keeo (key-oh). And if it's a girl... well we didn't figure that out yet."

"Hmm...?" Duzie asked.

"Oh, baby names!" Ishtar said.

"Speaking of that, how many more months?" Darres asked.

"About 5." Duzell answered. "...You?" He motioned that one at Kana, who looked surprised. So did Darres...

"H...How?" She asked.

"K—Kana!" Darres said, utterly confused.

"I can sense living forms, even if they are not visible." Duzell said. "...So, how many more?"

"...8 and a half." Kana admitted. Darres looked as though he was about to fall over. Same as how he looked when he learned that Ishtar was pregnant. Kana poked him. "Darres? Darres sweetie? ...Are you okay?"

Darres went to normal. He turned to face his wife. "Kana, when were you going to tell me?"

"...in a month, at the banquet." Kana said. Darres hugged her. After the two had stopped hugging, Darres turned to Ishtar and Duzell.

"How did the royal families react when they heard about you two?" He said.

"Well... All that I know of... Falan and Illsaide were a little shocked... Ashley and Leene were not okay... well, Ashley I think, didn't mind, but Leene did, she freaked. Vord, Laphiji, and Seliez were a little taken back... accept for Vord... and you can just picture how Lady Ramia looked. ...That's all I know of." Ishtar said.

"Do the people know?"

"Nope. Well they do... but..." Ishtar said.

"They what...?" Duzie asked.

"Heh-heh... funny story, actually..." Ishtar said. "I kinda told them that Duzie was part of the royal family."

"YOU WHAT!" Duzell said. "I'm like the complete opposite!" He calmed down some, but was still a little miffed.

"Told ya it was a funny story..." Ishtar said.

"So you..." Kana said. "Lied to them."

"That's Ishtar, our own crazy girl..." Darres said.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Ishtar yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID I WAS CRAZY! DARRES, YOU SUCK!"

"Huh?" Darres asked.

"Mood swing." Duzell answered. "Since you now have Kana, you should get used to it soon."

"WAIT! ...Darres... _sniff_... you didn't mean..._ sniff..._ that like you hated... me, did you? ...WAAAAAH!" Ishtar cried (literally).

"Another mood swing." Duzie said. "Oh yeah, whatever happened to Yu Jinn? How did he feel about this?"

"Well," Darres started. "He doesn't really mind all that much. I think he knew about you two, as well as you, Duzell."

"Really? Is he that smart?" Ishtar asked.

"Hah-hah." Darres said sarcastically.

"No, really...!" Ishtar said. "I meant it! ...Know what, I wanna do something fun."

"B...but Ishtar..." Darres started.

"Oh relax, Darres-sweetie," Kana said.

"YEAH! RELAX!" Ishtar yelled. "All I wanna do is..."

"Hmmmm?" Everyone asked.

"...I don't know." She said. "Wait... maybe we could go camping. Yeah! Camping!"

"Uhh... In your condition, I don't think..." Duzell said.

"Too bad, Duzie! I wanna go! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA!"

Duzell turned to Darres for help, but he just sat there.

"Well I think it's a great idea!" Kana said.

"YAY!" Ishtar yelled happily. "Ok, now when?"

Everyone thought for a moment.

"I know...!" Kana said. "How about in two days, we can go for a week!"

So it was settled. They were going to go camping in a forest called Reshulaketa Forest. (Reh-shoe-lah-kay-tah) ...For a week. 2 pregnant women, 1 knight, and 1 super-powerful vampire... all going on a camping trip... for a week.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT SUBMITTING STUFFS! (cries!)

Well anyways chappie 2!

Chapter 2! Camping Trip, day one and two…

2 days passed, and Ishtar and Duzell were packed and ready to go on the week-long camping trip. It was weird to see Ishtar wear anything other than a dress, but today she was wearing jean shorts and a shirt that said 'I Luv My Kyawl' Then it had a picture of a cute Kywal kitten on the back. Duzell actually _wasn't_ wearing his cape… AMAZING! And he was wearing black pants with a short-sleeved shirt.

There was a knock at the door. It was Kana and Darres. Ishtar opened the door to let them in.

"Yay!" Ishtar said happily, letting them in through the door, "now we can go! Let's go Duzie! C'mon! C'mon let's go!" Duzell sighed. He didn't know how he had managed to put up with this for 4 months already… Ishtar was acting like a child ready to go to an amusement park.

"Alright," said Duzell, "let's get this over with."

XX—XX—XX—XX—XX

They arrived at Reshulaketa Forest at noon.

"Wow!" Ishtar said at the entrance of the forest, "It's so big!"

"Yes is it," Kana said.

"Shall we go in?" Darres asked. The others nodded and the trip had officially begun!

They found a perfect spot---it was right next to a clear-blue pond, next to huge green trees, and lots of grass. The ideal camping spot.

"Now Duzie," Ishtar said, "No magic this entire trip!"

"Bu…" Duzell started.

"No Duzie! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO MEANS NO!" Ishtar yelled at poor Duzell. He nodded. Then suddenly Ishtar got some tears in her eyes. "Oh no! I'm so sorry I yelled at you Duzie! Do you _sniff _hate me now?"

"No. Not ever." The vampire assured.

"I wanna hug." Ishtar said. She hugged Duzell.

Over in the sidelines, Darres whispered something in Kana's ear. "You're not going to be that bad are you?"

"Let's hope not." She whispered back.

"Well anyways!" Ishtar said, reverting back to her fun (and crazy) self, "let's set up!" They did so. Kana and Darres got a comfortablely large tent, but Ishtar's and Duzell's was a bit bigger, because even though she was only in her 4th month, she was still pretty big.

"So watcha' wanna do now?" Ishtar asked.

"Umm… I don't know. What do you want to do?" Darres said, looking at Kana.

Ishtar thought about it. "I know! Let's all go hiking! On the way over here, I saw a huge hill where it would be perfect to watch the sunset."

"But…" Said Duzie, "would you be okay, I mean, not get too tired?"

"No, no, I'll be fine."

"What about if you fall?" Darres asked.

"Shut up! I'll be fine! I WON'T FALL!" She yelled at Darres. (Poor guy)

Both Darres and Duzell imagined the princess with devil horns and her spitting fire.

"We should leave the food here!" Ishtar said, back to normal. (what IS normal anyway?)

"But what if an animal gets to it?" Kana asked gently.

"No, it'll be fine Kana." Ishtar said.

"But really, she's right…" Duzie said.

"I SAID IT'LL BE OKAY!" Ishtar screamed, putting the food into a tent, then stomping up the mountain path with the others following.

XX—XX—XXX—XXX—XX

Ishtar had finally calmed down, so now it was a fun walk. All of a sudden, Kana brought up something. "Hey Ishtar? Does it feel weird…"

"Hmm…?" Ishtar said, looking at Kana.

"Does it feel weird to know that there is something living inside of you?" Kana asked.

"Uhh… kinda, I guess." Ishtar answered. "But it makes me glad to think that soon Duzie and I will be able to hold the baby in our arms, knowing that together, we brought it to life."

Duzie hugged Ishtar and kissed her on the cheek. (What a softie…)

"I can't wait until that happens to us, can't you, Darres-sweetie?" Kana said, squeezing Darres lovingly.

"Yup—" He replied. "hey, look we're at the top."

The top of the hill was just as green as the bottom. The sun was starting to set, so they found soft places in the ground and sat there. It was hard for Ishtar to get down all the way because her belly was so big.

The sunset was beautiful. It was full of reds, pinks, some purples, and a little blue. Also oranges and yellows. Ishtar snuggled up to Duzell. "I bet our baby's going to be just as beautiful as this sunset." She said quietly.

"No," Duzie said, "It will be even more beautiful."

XX—XX—XX—XX—XX

"Umm… Duzell? Darres?" Kana said.

"What?" The 2 men answered.

"What do black flowers with white stems and white leaves do to a person?"

"The Kitta-Kitta plant?" Duzell asked.

"The make a person very tired, they fall asleep instantly. Why?" Darres said.

"That's what I thought." Kana said. She suddenly was swept over by a rush of woozy-ness. Her eyes were heavy so they shut. She plopped over onto Darres, sound asleep.

"Don't tell me…" Ishtar started.

"She smelled some…" Darres finished, lifting the sleeping woman off his lap and propping her into a more comfortable position. "Well we should go anyway." He stood up, then picked up Kana and carried her on his back.

"Yeah." Duzell said. He stood up, and then helped up Ishtar. '_If she thought it was hard NOW to get up, she should wait until she's 7 months pregnant or something…' _He thought.

They walked back down the path, but in the dark, so it was much harder. Ishtar kept stumbling over rocks and sticks. It took a bit longer to get back to the site where they had set up their camping supplies. When they returned, it was dark, but they could still see pretty well.

A crunching noise came from one of the tents—the tent that held the food. Suddenly, 2 raccoons burst out of the tent, crumbs on their whiskers.

"HEY! HEY YOU RACCOONS!" Ishtar yelled loudly, "GET BACK HERE WITH OUR FOOD!" She chased them when they darted away. But… as she was running, there was a rock. She tripped over it and fell—hard.

"Ow!"

"Ishtar!" Duzell and Darres both yelled, running toward her. (Before they noticed the raccoons, Darres had put Kana into their tent…)

"Ouch… stupid raccoons." Ishtar said angrily.

"Ishtar! Are you all right?" Duzell asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." She answered. "B…but can you help me up?"

"Got it." Duzie said. He helped her up gently.

"Damn…" Ishtar said. "Those raccoons ate all the food. Now we have none."

"That's okay." Darres said, "I brought my sword, so tomorrow I can spear us some fish."

"I'm so sorry…" Ishtar said; she started crying. "It's all my fault. I should've listened to Kana… so you will have to work twice as hard because I have to eat double—for the baby and me. I'm sorry…" She clamped onto Duzie, hugging him and crying at the same time.

"It's okay, Ishtar." Said Darres. "I've been your 'Royal Babysitter' since you were so young. I'm used to working extra for you."

"Thanks Darres." Ishtar said, still clutching Duzell. She soon fell asleep. (Soon being like, 5 minutes!) Duzie picked her up and placed her in their tent. He nodded to Darres, and they both went inside their own tents with their pregnant wives.

XX—XX—XX—XX—XX—XX—XX

The next morning, Ishtar woke up. She crawled out of the tent to find that everyone was awake. Darres was spearing fish with his sword, and Kana had somehow forced Duzie into his Kywal form, and was hugging the daylights out of him. Apparently she missed her own Kyawls. It wasn't morning anymore, as she realized, because the bright sun was directly over them. But one thing she knew for sure: it was going to be a hot day.

"Hey Kana!" Ishtar called. Kana looked over to her.

"Oh! Good morn—_afternoon_, sleepy-head!" Kana answered.

"Hay Kana! What do you want to do today?" Ishtar said, walking toward her and sitting on the log that Kana was sitting on.

"Umm… besides playing with your cat/husband, I don't know." Kana said.

Duzie the Kyawl jumped out of Kana's arms and onto the ground, running for the tent. POOF! He came back out normal, silver hair and all.

"WOW!" Ishtar exclaimed, "Duzie, you're wearing shorts!" yeah, well they weren't short shorts, but they were not pants. Darres was wearing the same type too. "Hey! I know what we can do today! Duzie? Can you check that pond to see if there are any snapping-turtles? I hate those."

"Umm.. okay." He said. He checked the pond with some (a super little) magic, then turned to Ishtar and Kana. "Nope, no turtles."

"Yay! Thanks Duzie! I love you!" Ishtar said, hugging Duzell, and then running to the tent. Kana looked at Duzie who looked back.

"Oh! Darres!" Kana said. "How many fish have you caught?"

Darres looked at the fish. "About… 8 or 9!"

"Then I think that's enough. C'mon over here!" Kana said happily. "We'll make a fire and cook them for a bit."

Then Ishtar stuck her head out of her tent. "Hey Kana!" She yelled. "Come over here!"

"Oh—ok!" Kana ran over to where Ishtar was. Then she walked inside the tent with her.

"I wonder what that was about…" Duzell thought out loud.

"I don't' know…" Darres said, starting to make a fire.

It took about 4 minutes for the 2 men to make a fire. Duzell found a bunch of sticks and put the fish on them, then put the sticks in the fire so the fish could cook.

Then Ishtar stuck her head out of the tent again. "Oh guyyyyyyyyyyyyyyys!" She said.

"What?" They both answered in unison.

"Turn around and close your eyes." Ishtar said.

"Umm… why?" Darres asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Ishtar yelled at him.

"Trust me; you do NOT want to disagree with her. A mad, bitchy pregnant woman is NOT what we need now…" Duzie whispered. They decided to humor her. They turned away and shielded their eyes with their hands.

They could hear nothing at first, but soon a quiet _tmp, tmp, tmp…_ of someone's feet. Then it got louder. _TMP, TMP, TMP, TMP!_ Whatever was making those footsteps was coming closer—and fast. Suddenly, Ishtar hopped on Duzie, scaring him half to death.

"Surprise!" She said happily.

Duzell whipped his head around to see--- --- Ishtar in a bathing suit. It was a 2-piece, a light emerald green 2-piece. He belly stuck out from under the top part.

Then Kana appeared behind Darres. She was wearing a 1-piece, a light sky blue one. At the top, it had a picture of a peach. You couldn't even tell that Kana was pregnant…

"Let's go swimming!" Ishtar said, "In the pond!" Then she glanced at Darres, then back to Duzie. "C'mon guys! You too!"

XX—XX—XX—XX—XX—XX

So that's what they did that entire day. Swam, ate fish, and then swam again. Then before the sunset, they walked up the path again, and watched it again.

"Once again the sunset was beautiful." Ishtar said, pulling on Duzie's hand so she could get up. It was nighttime now, so it was darker. "Kana, you didn't smell the Kitta-Kitta plant again, did you?"

"Nope, not this time!" Kana said, starting down the path.

While they were walking down the dark path, Ishtar stopped and looked at some flowers that she thought were pretty. Kana had decided to walk next to Ishtar, so she also stopped. Neither Darres nor Duzie had noticed that they stopped so they kept walking.

The 2 women admired the flowers for like, 8 minutes. They looked at the flowers' pretty light blue stems and dark-blue and white petals.

"I believe these are called Taka Flowers." Kana said smartly. "Although they are truly beautiful, they attract large animals that eat it."

"Cool. Hey, let's get some for Darres and Duzie!" Kana agreed, so they picked some. Ishtar turned around, ready to give them to Duzell. "…Duzie? Darres?"

"What's wrong?" Kana asked, also turning around, "…oh. Where is everyone?"

"I… I don't know." Ishtar said, a tinge of fear in her voice.

"Darn, I can't see a thing!" Kana said. "It's too dark!"

"Well at least we can still see the path, well kinda…" Ishtar said. Then she thought. "Well at least _YOU_ can see the path, I can't see anything from my stomach down! Babies are nice, but I hate having to be like this!"

"It's alright…" Kana said.

Suddenly, there was a quiet 'Grrrrrrrrrrrr…'it came from an animal. Ishtar and Kana held their flowers tightly. Then a louder growl. It wasn't from a bear or a wolf, instead it sounded like a mix of all of them.

There was a full moon in the sky, so there was a little light. When the animal stepped a paw into a moonlight-beam, both women shrieked silently. Then the rest of its body, which had slender paws with thick claws, a bear's head, just with a wolf's muzzle. It had a bear's tail too. The color of this beast was metallic black, with white paws and brown-tipped ears.

"It-it's a… a Ghanduu!" Kana stuttered.

"Yeah! Those things are fierce! They have the slender body of a wolf, but with a polar-bear's ferocity!" Ishtar finished.

The Ghanduu slunk further toward them, making the 2 back up. They backed up until they couldn't anymore. Now they were trapped. On one side, the Ghanduu, on the other 2 and a half, a rock wall. There was a little space where they could escape, but the wolf-bear would surely catch them.

"It-it must be after the flowers! When there is no meat available, it Ghanduu goes after these flowers!" Kana said, clutching Ishtar. Ishtar held Kana right back.

"This is it!" Ishtar said, "We're gonna die! I didn't even get to see my baby's face!"

The Ghanduu jumped at them. The pregnant women closed their eyes tightly. They shrieked in terror, but these were the only sounds they heard.

_Leap, growl! Swoosh! Slash._

They peeked open their eyes, wondering why they weren't dead. They realized that they were on top of the hill, looking down at the Ghanduu… whose head was severed and on the ground. Darres held his sword out in front of him. Ishtar looked up. There was Duzell! The leaping and the growling sound was from the Ghanduu, the swoosh sound was from Duzie quickly picking them up and jumping to the hill, and the slash was from Darres slashing the beast's head off. So in the end, everyone was fine---accept the wolf-bear.

"We noticed you weren't with us when it got quiet—too quiet." Darres called up to them.

"I guess we got here in time." Duzell said.

"Y…yeah…" Ishtar said weakly. She had so much excitement for one day that she fainted.

XX—XX—XX—XX—XX—XX

WELL! That was kinda mushy-mushy, but that's kay! Right? Right!


End file.
